


Cheap Wiring and Force of Will

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Even with all of her friends celebrating around her and Kaydel's warm presence beside her, Rose found it hard to believe they had actually won.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Cheap Wiring and Force of Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



“I’m sure this is very nice,” Rose said, looking around at the joyful chaos taking over the base on Ajan Kloss, “but we really don’t have room for all of these ships.”

Kaydel rolled her eyes at Rose from where she was adjusting the bandage wrapped around her thigh. “Go tell them to move, then.”

“You know, I might.” She narrowed her eyes at Kaydel’s snort, then smiled sheepishly. “Okay, or maybe I’ll let them have an hour or two to celebrate, and then tell them to move.”

“Maybe you could have an hour or two to celebrate, too.”

Rose dropped down onto the log beside Kaydel. “I feel like we haven’t stopped moving for months. I don’t know what to do if I’m not…”

“Holding the Resistance together with some cheap wiring and force of will?”

“Basically.” Rose shifted so she was closer to Kaydel, pressing their shoulders together. “Don’t you feel… strange?”

She didn’t know how to explain; she barely understood herself. She couldn’t believe they were here, that they had won an astounding victory that made the road ahead clean-up and rebuilding. All they had suffered, all they had lost, and now they were rejoicing in a jungle.

Rose was tired, and overwhelmed, and maybe happy, too. Was this how it felt to be happy?

She missed Paige.

“A little,” Kaydel said, startling Rose out of her thoughts and reminding her that she had asked a question, after all. “I mean, it’s what we worked for and hoped for, isn’t it? But it’s strange to have actually gotten here, to know that we can… slow down, at least for tonight.”

“And then what?” Rose asked. “I always assumed… the general would be here for this part.”

Kaydel looped her arm around Rose’s back, inviting her to lean in. “Me, too.”

It was also strange to think that General Organa had been with them mere hours ago. So much had happened since then, but this morning Rose had brought the general caf and a report, and now she was gone. They hadn’t even had time to grieve yet.

“She taught us what to do,” Kaydel said. “She believed we could do it.”

“Maybe she did, but I’m not so sure I do. Well, I believe you can handle it. I’m just an engineer.”

“Just an engineer?” Kaydel repeated in disbelief. “Rose, you know we would have been dead a hundred times over if not for your work, all your innovations.”

“Okay,” Rose said, ignoring her blush, “but that’s different. That’s not…” She waved her hand. “Starting a new Republic, or whatever we’re going to do.” A new New Republic?

“And a few months ago you didn’t believe you deserved to be Commander Tico, in charge of the engineers, and a few months before that you didn’t even believe you deserved your own place outside of your sister’s shadow.”

Rose looked away, gnawing at her lip. It was easier to watch everyone around them, Rey with that woman who knew Poe, Lando chatting animatedly with Jannah, Beaumont laughing at some story Finn and Poe were relaying, than it was to consider what Kaydel had said. They all looked so happy. Maybe those ships could get moved tomorrow.

“I’m sorry,” Kaydel said, squeezing her arm tighter around Rose. “I’m just trying to remind you that you’re the first one to recognize the good in others, and the last one to see it in yourself.”

“Isn’t that what I have you for?” Rose turned towards Kaydel again, her smile shy.

Kaydel nudged her toe with her boot. “Absolutely. Rose Tico pep talks, my specialty.” Her eyes softened, the expression on her face filled with fondness. “But it’d be nice if you could see yourself the way I do. You’re pretty damn special.”

“Well,” Rose said, a blush that was impossible to ignore spreading up to her ears, “I am damn good with ships and machines.”

Laughing, Kaydel kissed her cheek. “Yes, you are.”

They sat together for a while, and it was nice. It was a little strange, yes, but they deserved this, Rose thought. They deserved the chance to breathe. The future was wide open, and yeah, scary, too, and the general wasn’t here anymore to guide them, but that didn’t take away from what they had accomplished and it didn’t mean they wouldn’t be able to accomplish even more.

Maybe Kaydel was right. Maybe they could do it on their own. Poe had figured out how to lead them, and they could figure out how to remake the galaxy. They had had a good teacher.

“I know how to do it,” Rose said.

“Yeah? How?”

“We just have to ask ourselves, what would the general do?”

Kaydel’s laugh was bright like the sun through the canopy, and she kissed Rose on the cheek again. Rose shifted in her arms, turning to face her better, their knees bumping, and kissed Kaydel’s mouth. 

Most importantly, Rose thought, she wouldn’t have to do any of it alone.


End file.
